In the coming 02 Year, this laboratory will be invlved in setting up GC/MS methodologies for the isolation, identification, and rapid quantitation of fatty acids and their metabolites for purposes of assessment of total products of lipid peroxidation by microsomes. Cofactor requirements and stoichiometry is planned as well as an attempt to stepwise follow the reaction and determine the reaction pathway.